


Sacrifice

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-28
Updated: 2003-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Some sacrifices cannot be avoided...
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This was sparked by [](https://milochka.livejournal.com/profile)[milochka](https://milochka.livejournal.com/)'s lovely S/V drabble "Game"; if you haven't read it, by all means, go, do!

It has become a ritual between them. Third watch, deep in the darkest hours of the night. They settle by the fire, and after making tea, Boromir brings out the board and playing pieces. And their private war begins.

Boromir, used to playing with his brother, will attack ferociously, expecting to win in two to three moves, only to be thwarted by Aragorn's patient, unbreakable defense.

But tonight, something is different. Boromir's style is calmer, more controlled, as if he has come to some decision. Aragorn holds his own against the son of Gondor, but loses more of his pieces than usual. He has never been one for foretelling, but deep in his heart, he feels that this game is somehow important to their future.

He shakes off his reverie as Boromir questions him, and moves to flank Boromir's king. One more move and he will have him.

He is not a man who puts much belief in omens and prophecies, having spent much of his life trying to escape the ones surrounding him.

And yet, he cannot explain the shiver down his spine when, unexpectedly, Boromir sacrifices one of his knights to save his king.

**********

Later, he wil blame himself for not having seen it; later, he will wonder if he could have changed things, changed fate.

Now, he cannot think at all, as he and Legolas and Gimli somberly carry Boromir's body to the elven boat. _My brother,_ he mourns, silently. _My knight, my sacrifice._

As Legolas begins to sing, he bends to place something into the curl of Boromir's hands: the king from their chess game. The white wood is stained dark with his blood and his tears...his own sacrifice.

He straightens and pushes the boat into the water... and watches his knight fade into the distance.


End file.
